The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to imaging detectors, and more particularly, to a device for determining a state of a portable imaging detector.
Portable detectors may be used in both mobile and fixed state applications. For example, when the portable detector is operated in a mobile state, a battery housed within the portable detector is used to power the portable detector. In a fixed state, the portable detector is coupled, or “docked” to an imaging system. More specifically, the portable detector includes a docking connector that mates with a connector that is part of the imaging system. The combination of the connector on the portable detector and the imaging system connector enables the portable detector to receive power from, and communicate with, the imaging system workstation via cables that are part of the imaging system.
It is preferable to operate the portable detector in the wireless mode to enable the operator to take full advantage of the capabilities of the portable detector. In the wireless mode, imaging information is transmitted wirelessly from the portable detector to the imaging system. However, when the portable detector is used to perform complex imaging procedures, the quantity of imaging information transmitted wirelessly from the portable imaging detector may be sufficient to cause a reduction in the overall operational speed of the imaging system, thus increasing the amount of time required to generate an image.